Emotionless Girl
by Kagamine no Neko
Summary: Kagamine Rin is the extremely perfect president in the greatest school of the city. But, she has a cold personality. Kagamine Len is a new student and he is very curious about Rin. He doesn't know the reason why he is very curious about her, maybe love? But Rin never get interested in anykind of boy. What should he do?
1. New Student

**Kyaa! This my fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emotionless Girl**

Chapter I : New Student

Rin's POV

_Ring.. ring.. ring.. _

Ah that stupid alarm always make me wanted to destroy it.

It's morning already. I just feel so bad today because I have to do many school things.

And I ended at 1 a.m last night, that's why.

I'm the president of the greatest school in the city.

"How annoying…" I mumbled.

I go to school early as usual.

When I arrived, I will always manage to close my ears to prevent it from something that's going to explode.

"Riiin-chaaan!" my best friend Miku.

She'll hug me until I'm out of breath.

"Miku release me please" I said that with a straight face.

Well, it's not like I don't care, I just already get used to it.

"You're still cute even you become colder. Hey Rin-chan, are your works done already?"

"Well of course"

"You're not tired?" she ask with puppy face.

"No, just a bit" I answered with a straight face still.

We walk into the class. The class begin…

"Attention everyone! We have a new student today!" said Utatane sensei.

The new student is a boy with a blonde hair just like me.

He has a deep azure eyes and a bright smile.

Well that doesn't mean I'm interest.

I never interest with any kind of boy.

"My name is Kagamine Len, I moved here because my father has a business for a few years. I'm 14 years old, nice to meet you all!" he said the last one with a cute smile.

"Hey Rin-chan, isn't he cute?" Miku ask me (she sit in front of me by the way).

"Hm?" I don't know anything because I read my book whole time.

"Look at him! He is so cute! I want to hug him!"

"Don't you remember you have a boyfriend K-a-i-t-o already?"

"It's not like I'm in love, he is way too cute!"

After our long arguing, I don't realize he stood beside me all the time.

"I'm sorry, can I sit here?" he point the place beside me.

I just nod and continue my reading, while Miku… I don't know and I don't care.

-Class End-

"Fuaahh, it's finally break time!" screamed Miku.

"Let's go to canteen"

"Ah wait!"

Miku walk to the Len's place, so I follow her.

After a long awkward silence, she asked.

"So your name is Kagamine Len right?"

"That's right, and you are?" he asked back.

"I'm Hatsune Miku and this is Kagamine Rin. She is the president of this school."

He look at me **(with that deep azure eyes hehe ,) **and smile, "I see. Nice to meet you Kagamine-san, Hatsune-san"

"Call me Miku!"

I just stay with my straight face.

I see Miku stand there and shivering.

And then she hug him as she always do to me.

I think he will also out of breath.

"Hey Miku stop it. You're gonna squash him" I said with my usual face.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit. Wait, you two… are not twins right? You two are really similar!" Miku said cheerfully.

"Of course not" we said it together.

"See? I will bring you two to the canteen and show you to everyone!"

"Hhh…" I sighned.

"Everyone?" he asked.

"Our gang that's full of stupid bunch is over there."

"Let's go!" Miku drag us to the canteen right away.

* * *

**So? How is it? ****I'm sorry if I spell something wrong**. This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me. 

**Ooo and don't forget to review! Jaa nee!**

**Rin : Am I that cold? Why don't you let me hug Len?**

**Me : Because I'm the one who decided the story**

**Len : Rin, I don't want you to hug me, Miku is better**

**Rin : Why?**

**Len : Because she has what you don't have**

**Rin : *smack* You pervert!**

**Me : Hey, do you want me to kill both of you**

**Rin&Len : -_-**


	2. Meet Everyone

**This is the next chapter. I'm really excited about it! Okay let's continue!**

**Rin : YAY!**

**Len : Wohoo!**

* * *

Chapter II : Meet Everyone

Len's POV

Miku drag us to the canteen where their friends are gathering.

"Guys! I've brought a new kid!" yelled Miku.

They saw me with a widened eyes.

"Who is this?" Gumi asked.

"His name is Kagamine Len, he just moved here. Isn't he cute?"

Everyone give me a glare.

"Well he is" the pink haired girl answered.

"Aaaww… that's hurt! Akh Kaito!" Miku yelled.

Someone with dark blue haired pinched Miku's cheeks.

"You know that I'm here right?"

"Ah of course. I just tell everyone that Len is cute"

And that guy kiss Miku in a real quick.

Now she after him with a leek on her hand.

"Well, I will introduce you. The guy earlier is Kaito, the green haired girl is Gumi, the pink haired girl is Luka, the guy next to her is Gakupo which is Luka's boyfriend, and the brown haired girl is Meiko" said Rin.

She's being so polite.

I wonder what girl is she like…

"You are one of our gang now" she still talk with a straight face and not looking at me.

"Well… coo… me.." said Meiko. She is half asleep.

After everyone give me some introgative questions, I started to looking at Rin.

After 5 minutes, she finally realize it.

"What?" she ask.

"Nothing" I answered and look at other directions quickly.

What am I thinking?

"Mmm… by the way… are you guys twins?" Gumi asked.

"No of course not"

"But you guys are so alike"

"It's just a coincident" I answered.

What's up with this people?! Are we that similar? And why am I blushing so suddenly?

"When is your birthday Len-kun?" Luka ask.

"27 December"

"What?" Rin said that with a shock tone, but her face straight still.

"See? I told you, you guys are twins!" Miku yelled so suddenly from nowhere.

"We are not even blood related"

"Aww the precident girl is always cold"

"Gumi… do you want me to put you in a cage again?"

"No no no no no! I did that already!"

What? She caged her own friend?

Maybe I should get away from this cold president.

She didn't even looking at me when I enter the class and introduce myself.

But somehow, I want to know her more.

Well, of course not, I don't even know her.

-Class Begin-

* * *

Skip

-Class End-

* * *

Now I'm going home with Rin beside me.

Don't you even think that I take her home.

It's just our houses have the same direction.

I walk while remembering some words from Miku.

-_Flashback_-

Rin has a short meeting with the discipline comitte, so Miku wait for her outside the school gate.

I want to know what girl the precident is like, so I ask Miku.

"Hi Miku"

"Oh Hi Len-kun! What's up?"

"I… just want to ask something"

"Go on"

"I just wondering, what Kagamine-san is like?" I asked to the point.

"What? You like Rin already?"

"Whaa! No of course not! I just want to know, because she is different from anyone else"

"Hmm…well, she is the smartest"

I gulp.

"She is an expert when it comes to exercise"

Second gulp.

"She can sing and play a few instruments"

Third gulp.

"Her drawing is enormous"

Fourth gulp.

"And she can do aikido"

I'm dying.

"You can say she is perfect with the school things"

That's a great slap. She is so perfect!

Then, why is she have such a straight expression and it looks like she never had any fun?

"Does she have… any weakness?"

"Hmm… I don't know about the weakness, but I know what makes her become a cold girl"

"What is that?"

"Haha… I guess it's better if you ask that by yourself Len-kun" she smiled.

The things Miku told me makes me more anxious about Rin.

But she is so perfect, I want to know what is her weakness and the thing that's makes her into an extremely cold girl.

Eh? What did I just say? Why do I want to know?

When I mumble with my own crazy toughts, Rin is coming.

"Ah! Rin-chaaan!"

"I'm sorry, there's a little problem"

"Ok let's go home!"

I just stand there, and Rin looking at me so suddenly.

"Wha… what?"

"You don't want to come along? If I recall, your house is same direction with me" she said with a straight face as usual.

-_Flashback End_-

And that's how I ended up here, walk with her with no conversation.

After a very long awkward silence, she stop at a big beautiful house.

"This is my house"

Eh? Woahh, she is also a super rich person.

World is so unfair.

"See you tomorrow" she said that and get into the house.

So why does she always look so cold? Ah whatever.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is odd. I will make it better! Follow and review please!**

**Rin : Hyahahaha! I'm so perfect!**

**Len : This is unfair**

**Me : Yeah, because I made it that way**

**Rin : Shut up peasants! You dare to insult the queen of perfect!**

**Me & Len : ... ... Daughter of Evil**


	3. He is a Shota Boy

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**I know that Rin being so cold in this story. It's not like I hate them.**

**I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!**

**It's just I will make the love story uneasy, hehe**

**Enjoy!**

**Rin&Len : How mean...**

**Me : Shut up!**

* * *

Chapter III : He is a Shota Boy

Rin's POV

Len walked me home. My house that's a little big (the biggest actually) is indeed pretty.

But, I live alone. So it's really quiet here.

Back there, I used to live with my mother Lily Kagamine and my brother Rinto Kagamine.

There was something happened, and because of that my mom has to spend all her day at work.

She's not ignoring me, she's just not at home. She calls me sometimes.

_Pip pip pip pip pip pip_, someone's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Rinny, this is your mother. How is your day?"

"As usual"

"Well, I know you won't get any problem with your school"

"Yeah"

"Rinny, I cannot go home this month, I'm very sorry"

"It's about a big project again, right?"

"Yeah you knew it already. So, maybe I can go home next month"

"I don't mind at all"

"Okay then, bye bye" she hung up.

I don't mind if she goes for work. It's just a little lonely. But I already get used to it.

I'm doing my homework quietly, but suddenly…

_Ting… ting... _the door's bell rang.

I just get down to open the door and I see the crying Miku there.

"…"

"Huks… Rin-chaaan!" and she hug me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I fought with Mikuo, so I came here"

I sigh.

"So you want to sleep over? Like you always do?" I said with a very straight expression because I knew this would happen.

"Pleeease!"

"Just don't brake the entire house"

"Yeah!"

Now we do our homeworks together. Miku is a cheerfull girl, unlike me.

She tell me about the entire story of her fight with her brother. Well, I understand her feelings, because I used to… nevermind.

She keep babbling about her brother until she tell me about Len so suddenly.

"Hey, Rin-chan"

"Ng?"

"When you have a meeting earlier, Len ask me something about you, you know?"

"What did he ask about?"

"Well…"

"You didn't tell him about me, did you?" I give her a glare.

"No no! Of course not! Yeah…, a bit"

"I will kill you in a minute" I said.

"At…at least I didn't tell him about 'that'"

"… … … Oh, sounds good"

"Hmm I wonder why did he want to know about you"

"Maybe he want to stalk me?"

"But, I think he is not that kind of boy. Ah, what do you think about him?"

"I don't really have attention for him, and I don't want to know"

"Ahh…"

"But I know one thing"

"What?"

"He is a shota boy"

Len's POV

Bathump! Goosebumps on my back.

"What was that?" I mumble.

I'm doing my homeworks while thinking about the president girl again.

I have thousands of questions in my brains.

Why does she have a super cold expression?

Does she have any other expression?

She's a human too, she also has emotions right?

And the main question is…

Why do I keep thinking about her?

This is driving me crazy. I want to scream.

"Hey Len, can you stop babbling with your own thoughts? It makes me ill" Lenka said (she's my sister).

My sister is annoying.

Now, there's a test tomorrow.

If I can beat her, that… that's mean she's not perfect!

"Fufufu… get ready for it, Rin-sama!"

Lenka smack me.

Rin's POV

Crack! My mechanic pencil broken.

**How is it? I know it is short.**

**I will also update the next chapter because I made it already.  
**

**Don't forget to give me your review okay?!  
**

**Rin : Just update the next one already!**

**Len : I want to know my plan's gonna work or not**

**Me : I told you already, I will make it uneasy**

**Len : Shit!**

**Rin : Hahahaha! Poor Len!**


	4. At the Library

**See? I told you that I will update this chapter**

**Rin : Yeah yeah**

**Len : Continue then**

* * *

Chapter IV : At the Library

Rin's POV

There's a test today. I slept until 11 p.m.

Actually I want to study until 1 a.m as usual (if there's something important), but Miku is here.

I can't let her sleep by her own, so I slept earlier.

To overcome that, I woke up at 4 a.m to study more.

Now it's 5 a.m. I will wake Miku and prepare to go to school.

"Hey Miku, wake up"

She's not even bothered with that. So I set the alarm clock and she will hear it.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Gyaa! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"It's morning, prepare to go to school"

"Ye… yeah"

We go to school.

-Class Begin-

"Everyone, this test is going to be difficult. Be prepare!"

I think Utatane sensei said that to make us prepare. But it's just make the whole class become gloomy.

Well, not me. I prepared for it already.

-Test Begin-

Skip

-Test End-

"Riin-chaan! This is harder than I thought!" Miku is crying while hugging me.

"That's your fault, not mine" I push her away.

Miku is still yelling. I just sigh and sit.

And then I take a look at the blonde boy beside me.

He look so calm. Did he think the test is easy?

Len's POV

I think the test is rather easy. So I calm down about it.

Hehehe I think my plan is going to work well… until I see the president girl.

And I just realized that Rin is looking at me (with no expression of course).

So I look at her. She look at other direction quickly.

What is she thinking about? She doesn't like me right?

And she is calm as usual?! Does that mean, my first plan won't work?!

Rin's POV

I think he misunderstanding me when I did that.

What I thought earlier is "He really is a shota boy".

I hope he didn't think anything like "I like him" or something (well he is).

-All School Things Skip-

-Time to Go Home-

I told Miku that I'm going to stay at school to read at the library today. So she left me.

I come to library every Tuesday. I like to read here.

It's my favourite place and I often come here to remember something about someone.

I read a history book. This book makes me sleepy.

Then, I fall asleep.

Len's POV

There is history test tomorrow. I'll tell you, I'm not really good at this things.

I'm not gonna win her if I got the bad mark.

So, I came to the library.

It's quiet. No one else here.

I took the history book and find somewhere to sit.

And… I found the sleeping Rin.

She sleep so peacefully.

Dummy. This is not house.

She… even cuter when she's asleep.

Wait, did I say cute? Stop! I have to study now!

I try my best to read the book. But I lack focused (because she sleep beside me and I don't know why I chose to sit there).

After fifteen minutes, I give up.

My hand move to touch Rin's hair.

But suddenly, her hand grabbed my hand before even touch her.

This is not good!

Wait, she did that when she's asleep?!

What a great instincts she has!

Rin's POV

Hm? I'm asleep? I feel like grabbing something.

When my eyes fully open, I realize.

That is Len's hand.

"Kagamine-kun?" I ask.

"E… emm… "

What's wrong with him?

How annoying…

"Err… Kagamine-san, can you release my hand please?" he ask that with his body shivering.

"Why?" I ask with no expression.

He has no answer. I think he scared of me.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not a wolf you know?"

"…"

"I can't just release your hand. My body works based on what happened. If someone do the bad thing at me, my body will react. So, what did you do?"

"I…"

"…"

"When I saw you're asleep, I tried to touch your hair because your hair look so tender"

Heh?

"…"

"…"

"You're not a pervert right?"

"Of course not!"

So he praised me? I have no idea in what is he talking about.

But, I released his hand.

Len's POV

Eh? Did she like it? I thought she's gonna punch me.

I can't tell what is she thinking about because she show no expression.

"So, what are you reading?" she finally ask.

I never thought she will actually talking to me after what I did.

"I'm bad at history subject, and I read a book here"

There are five minutes silence after that.

"Do you want me to tutor you?" and once again she said that with no expression.

"Ha?"

"I'm pretty good with this"

"…"

What an unpredictable girl she is.

She good with this? I think I will never make my plan works.

"Hey don't lack focus! *smack*" she smacked me.

She really serious about this.

But, her expression never change as usual.

How funny it is to be stuck with her.

**It's getting smoother this time. I will allow it this time.**

**Give me your review!**

**Rin : But I still feel nothing**

**Me : Just wait for the next chapter**

**Len : I'm getting more patethic**


	5. Welcome to the Vocaloid Entertainment

**Okay, this is the next chapter**

**I made it longer**

**Enjoy! ^,^**

**Rin : Are you in a bad mood?**

**Me : Good mood actually**

**Len : You're not as the usual you**

* * *

Chapter V : Welcome to the Vocaloid Entertainment

Rin's POV

Now we're on the way home.

What a tiring day today was.

I never thought I will actually tutoring him.

But he is smart.

At least he is better than Miku.

After our long silence, I decided to get a topic.

"Hey, Kagamine-kun"

"What?"

"Did you sign for any club at school?"

"No, I didn't sign any. Do you have a recommendation?"

"I didn't follow any club. So I don't know much about it"

"I… I see"

Silence…

"But usually my gank and I will go to the Vocaloid Entertainment every Friday after school"

"Hee… what's the activity"

"Everything involves with music"

"Hmm…"

"Do you want to join us? You can play instruments and sing right?"

"Yeah"

"I will tell everyone at Friday and you will follow us after school"

"Okay" he smile.

Hm?

Does that make him happy?

Or is it just my imagination that he is "cute"?

Yuck, I never thought that I will think something like that.

"What's wrong?" he ask.

"Nothing"

Yeah, that's just my sudden crazy thought.

I will never think that way again.

-Friday-

It's break time. I drag Len and Miku to the canteen.

But, I'm not running, it's not like I'm excited or something.

Miku's POV

Woaahh it's not the usual thing that Rin-chan drag me to the canteen.

Usually I'm the one who do it.

And she brought Len?!

Haha, this is suspicious.

While we are walking, I ask Len.

"Len-kun, what happened to you and Rin-chan?"

"Eh! No… nothing"

I can't believe he answered it that way.

I'm sure there's something behind this.

"Guys, I want to tell you that Kagamine Len is going to be the member of the Vocaloid Entertainment" Rin-chan stated.

So this is what's going on.

Len's POV

"Really?!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Woah this is great!" Gumi yelled.

I thought this is going to be awesome. And the one who invited me is the cold president girl.

How fun.

"So your duty is completed Rin?" Luka suddenly ask.

"Yeah. Finally I have no pressure" Rin's answer make me shocked.

So this is just her duty? She invited me because this is her duty?!

How pathetic I am.

"So, you're going to follow us after school?" Miku ask.

"Yeah"

"Great!" Miku yelled.

While everyone is talking, I look at the condition around.

Eeekk! What's up with this girls?!

"Mi… Miku… who are they?"

"Hm? Eek!" Miku shocked.

I'm waiting for Miku's answer.

"I think they are your fangirls"

What?! I never realize that I had one.

This is annoying.

-Time to Go Home-

"Let's go!" Miku yelled.

She's really a cheerfull girl.

I look at Rin who is not talking for a long time.

She's more calm than usual.

I guess that's just my imagination.

"We are here!" Gumi stated.

The place is very big.

After a long discussion with everyone about me, the new member, I put my bag at the yellow room for me and go to where they are.

They said that they are going to introduce me to every member at the canteen.

Rin's POV

When I arrived at the canteen, someone's hugging me but not as hard as Miku.

"Rin! I missed you so much"

"Hi Neru"

She is Akita Neru.

She is my best friend in this Vocaloid Entertainment.

She is Miku's best friend as well.

I spend more time with Neru here because usually Miku stay with Kaito.

Now every member gathered here.

Len is introducing himself. I'm not even bothered to look at him.

But it seems there are members who attracted to Len.

"Hey Rin"

"Hm?"

"I think… I'm in love with him" Neru said that.

I stare at her with no expression.

She even ignored her phone to look at him.

"You are in the same class right? Can you ask him his number and email address?"

I still have no reaction.

It's just… what's so good about him?

"Okay then"

"Thank you!"

After that, the members do everything they like or they have to do.

I don't have anything to do, so I go to the living room to read.

After twenty minutes, Len came in.

"Ng? Kagamine-san"

"…"

"…?"

"Since you are our member already, you can call me Rin"

"Ah… okay. Call me Len then"

Ten minutes silence.

It's begun to rain.

And… it's not just rain, it's a thunder storm!

You know what? I'm… afraid… of… thunder.

At my house, I will cry like a little baby.

Nobody ever notice this even Miku or Neru.

I put my head between my legs.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

He sat beside me.

"…" I have no answer.

This is bad.

"You…"

"…"

"You're afraid of thunder?"

"…"

"Hmph!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I never thought that the perfect girl is afraid of thunder"

I gave him a glare.

The one who knew about it now, is not Miku or Neru.

But… Len.

He still giggling and I put aside my face.

Suddenly, he caressed my head gently.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you" he smile.

Somehow… he reminds me to…

"Rin… to…"

"Heh?"

"Nothing!"

How stupid I am.

But… why did I let him to touch me?

*click*

That's the sound of camera shutter.

"You took a picture of me?!"

"Is that wrong?" he smirk at me. That's ridiculous.

"Delete it you moron!" and I smacked him.

* * *

**How is it? Do you like it?**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

**But I will appreciate if you give me more**

**Thx**

**Rin : Thanks you let us together this time. But, I'm afraid of thunder?! **

**Me : It's just to make you look more girly**

**Rin : Tch... annoying**

**Len : Haha...**


	6. She is a Stalker

**Hello everyone!**

**Say hello to Sukone Tei and Kasane Teto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter VI : She is a Stalker

Len's POV

Hehehe…

I'm in a good mood now.

Back there at the living room of the Vocaloid Entertainment, I got a chance to caressed Rin's head.

Well, she hit me in the end, but I knew her weakness now.

Thunder…

How cute.

Did I say cute once again?

Hhh…

Eh? But think about it…

A girl with mentally and physically strong, afraid of thunder?

Isn't that awkward?

Geez enough of that already!

I don't like her and I don't want to like her… I suppose.

I sigh.

She act like nothing happened.

"Attention everyone! Today, we have a new student"

The class full of whisper.

Another new student?

She is a white **(or grey, I don't know)** haired girl with red eyes.

And I heard Miku whispered to Rin.

"Rin-chan, what is Tei doing here?"

So her name is Tei.

"Who knows" Rin answered.

I think that girl is the one who bumped to me at the Vocaloid Entertainment.

That's why they know her.

She is one of the member too.

"Kagamine Len-kun!" Tei yelled to me suddenly.

"… ? emm" I let out a surprised look.

"I came here for you!"

Wha… what?

I still with my confuse expression.

"Emm Rin" she stare at Rin, the one who sat beside me.

"… yes?"

"Can I sit here?"

What?! No! Please no!

She stay quiet for awhile until she said…

"Sure" with a very straight face as usual.

As I thought, she doesn't care about me.

And what's more, she sat at the place that is so far away.

So the things happened back there is nothing?

I bang my head on the table.

Miku is staring at me with eyes full of sympathy.

This is the worst day.

-Break Time-

There is no Len's fangirls in my class (I'm not good enough for them), but there are hundreds outside.

When I moved here, they just staring at me.

But now, I think they're trying to attack.

I'm not comfortable with girls yelling around or ask stupid things every five seconds.

Plus, there is a girl stick with me wherever I go.

I can't go anywhere freely.

Rin's POV

It's break time.

Now I'm wondering what is Tei doing here?

That yandere is not the type to go through some troubles for a little thing.

Hmph, I think I have to tell her this.

I sent a message to someone to meet me at the usual post.

Well, I don't have to actually.

She always standby over there. It's just to make sure.

I'm heading to that place.

I will tell you where it is.

It's the bushes near the school library.

Yes, I'm stalking. And I'm a stalker.

But, I'm not the one who operating it.

"There you are, Teto" I said to the girl in the bushes.

"You always forget to call me Teto the Queen huh? Rin?"

"So, how is it?"

"I saw her bumped into Len at the Vocaloid Entertainment"

"…"

"Her target is Len"

Just like I thought.

"But it's stupid for that yandere to come here just for that shota"

"Other information?"

"Nope. Just that"

"Please tell your minions to keep an eye on her. She is suspicious and I'm afraid her yandere will out"

"As you wish"

And she text her squads just like my order.

Do you think that I'm controlling her or bossing around?

The answer is no, I don't.

Teto is the queen in this kind of thing.

And I just one of her army.

It's just I can order her sometimes for something important.

I'm doing my duty as a president.

But I also stalking and matchmaking based on her order.

Well, usually my part is to make program like a party or something.

It's kinda fun.

"Besides that, how about your new target?"

"I have plans. I don't want to tell you yet"

Seems like this is going to be interesting.

"Tell me if you need something that I can do"

"I will make things become more interesting" Teto mutter.

She write something in her whatever notebook.

That Teto will make something crazy.

* * *

**Urgh... is it weird? Or is it too plain?**

**But it's just the beginning of something interesting**

**O yeah, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Rin : I bet the next one is the time you're going to die Len**

**Me : Ehm... how do you know?**

**Len : What?!**

**Rin : Nyahahaha!**


	7. The Queen

**Hm? I can't believe I updated this sooner**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter VII : The Queen

Teto's POV

I'm Teto the Queen.

A girl who knows everything.

I'm the coolest girl in this school and Rin is the second place.

I'm a stalker, matchmaker, planmaker, and a cosplayer.

I also help Rin to watch kids in the school.

She helped a lot to make a ball or party to make my plans work.

I know the people whose in love and everything.

For example, Kagamine Len.

He is in love with Rin from the beginning.

I saw him looking at Rin the whole time.

But Rin is the type that doesn't care about love.

Nyahahaha idiot.

Forget about those two idiots.

The reason I'm staying here all day is to stalk my own friend named Miki.

She is absolutely fall in love with someone called Piko, the son of Utatane sensei.

Miki is too shy to talk to him.

And Piko is too quiet.

I think they are a pair of shy people huh?

Great!

When I was thinking about a plan for them, someone's caught me there.

I quickly pulled him to the bushes.

"Wha… what are you doing…!"

"If you dare to tell someone about this, you will be rotten to death" and I shoot him a death glare.

"Hmf….mf…mfh"

"I consider it as yes" I released him.

"I.. I'm sorry…" and he's going to leave.

"You're not going anywhere genius" I pulled him back.

"What? Hey!"

The Valentine Day is coming up…

"What are you doing?"

Is there any ball for the Valentine Day yet?

"It's annoying, let me go!"

A ball is a perfect time to make everything work.

"Hey c'mon let me go already!"

Well, I guess I have to use Rin for this.

"Are you listening?"

I will use a special chocolate pond and blow it up. So I guess I need dynamites.

"Hey!"

Hmph, my dynamites is on limit now. I need to tell IA.

"You're not listening"

"Shut up shota boy"

"I'm not a shota!"

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_The Queen order 10,000 dynamites_

_From : The Invisible Girl_

_To : The Great Queen_

_No. You will end up blow their heads if you use that much dynamites_

Tch. I really want to blow one head at least.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up! I can't blow one head right now!"

"What?"

"Hhh… okay. You're the new student that's always alone"

"How do you know?"

"From now on you will be my new pet and you have to call me the Queen"

"Whaat!"

"And I will help you to have some friends"

"Guhh…"

"Why don't you just meet Rin?"

"How do you know that I'm her cousin?"

"Just answer it"

"I.. I don't know what class she is in and she doesn't have time to meet me"

"Pity, she's always in the canteen at the break time"

"Really?"

"Follow my orders if you wanna stay alive in this school"

He is shivering.

This is great, I got a new pet!

-Time to Go Home-

* * *

Len's POV

Tei told me that she had to go home early.

Of course I don't care.

I'm waiting for Miku to come out.

She definitely will wait for Rin to go home together.

Ah, there she is.

"Miku!"

"Len-kun?"

"Can you… help me with something?"

"What kind of help?"

"Let me… stay together with Rin?"

"…"

"…"

"Hihihi"

"What?"

"You really love Rin-chan?"

Haa? Love?

Is this love?

"No, it's not"

"Hee…" she smirk at me.

Sometimes Miku is really annoying.

"I can't help you"

"Why?"

"She is unpredictable" she giggling.

"Even you are her best friend?"

And she laugh.

"You don't have to worry, something is definitely going to happen"

"How do you know?"

"Miku" Rin is coming.

"Ah… Rin-chan"

"I'm done. Let's go home"

"C'mon Len-kun"

We're going home together.

After a while, Miku is gone.

So it's just me and Rin.

* * *

Rin's POV

Because now there are only both of us, I'm going to ask him about Tei.

"Len"

"Yeah?"

"Tei is a new student that is crazy about you right?"

"I guess so"

"What is she doing from the beginning until now?"

"W… why are you asking that?"

"…"

Of course I can't tell him about Tei the yandere girl.

I can but that will cause my underground group revealed.

But if I don't say anything, he definitely will ask…

"Do you…" **(he is going to ask, "Do you worry about me?")**

"No I don't and I won't"

"Ri.. right" he said with his disappointed tone.

I'm waiting for his 'I don't think it is necessary' answer.

"She just stick with me wherever I go"

"… did she do anything weird or suspicious?"

He is quiet for a second.

"Why do you ask that?"

"No nothing. See you tomorrow"

I turn to get inside my house.

Wait, I forgot something.

"Hey Len!"

"Ye… yes?"

"Give me your phone number and email address"

He stunned for at least five seconds.

"Of course" he smile.

After that, I'm heading inside.

Just a second I went inside my house, I got a new message.

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : Unladylike_Orange_

_This is the Queen's order. Meet her tomorrow at the usual place_

_She got a new pet!_

_From : Unladylike_Orange_

_To : The Great Queen_

_I hope this is going to be good Teto_

* * *

**It's getting more complicated**

**Give me more review, favourite, or follow okay!**

**Len : So... your cousin is a pet?**

**Rin : I don't know  
**


	8. Getting Complicated

**This... is stupid...**

**RinxLen : What?**

**Me : Nevermind**

* * *

Chapter VIII : Getting Complicated

Len's POV

Did you know it already?

Rin asked for my phone number and email address?

This is…

Creepy!

I hold my phone all the time.

Am I crazy or something?

It's not like I expect her to send me a message.

It's just surprised me.

Ah! New message!

And this is what I got…

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_Hello Len-kun!_

…

What the heck?! Who is this?

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Who is this?_

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_This is Akita Neru_

_I'm the blonde girl, Rin's best friend at the Vocaloid Entertainment_

I should have known.

The reason she asked me about my number is…

To give it to her friend.

Great…

I bang myself on the table, again.

Neru's POV

This is exciting.

I feel my face blushing all the time.

Kuuh, I can't wait for his answer.

Thanks to Rin for all of this.

Ah! He replied!

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Hello Neru_

_What's up?_

How can I answer that?

Hum…

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_Do you want to hang out with me?_

Gahh… actually that's the most stupid answer from me.

I can't believe I said that.

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Sure, why not?_

Wah! Really!

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_Meet me at the café near the Vocaloid Entertainment tomorrow_

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Okay_

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_2 o'clock! See ya!_

I can't believe that I'm going to hang out with him.

I can't wait to see tomorrow.

-Next Morning-

Miki's POV

I always manage to arrive at school early.

I want to make sure that I get a right place to see him perfectly.

I fell in love with a boy who will never speak to me.

Tragic huh?

That's why I can only see him.

Maybe he's not the one who doesn't want to talk to me.

It's just me that's afraid to talk to him.

Hmm…

I think… I'm gonna make a move.

And I got a seat next to him.

He read his book quietly, doesn't notice that I sit there.

Urggh, what should I do?

Suddenly, the cold wind blow through the opened window.

Stupid! Who let the window wide opened?

"Achoo!"

He staring at me.

"I.. I'm sorry…"

Kuh… this is embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" he ask.

Eh? Eh?

"Ehm… yeah I'm fine. Achoo!"

He is quiet for a second.

But then he stood and closed the opened window.

"Better?"

"Uh yeah I guess"

After that he sat to read again.

"E.. etto.."

He looked at me.

"Thank you" I said.

"…"

…

"You're welcome" and he smile a little.

Woaah… I bet my face is as red as a tomato right now!

Did he just smile?

He smiled!

Kyaa! I'm lucky!

And then, my friend Kasane Teto walked straight to me.

"Say thanks to me later"

Haa?

Wait.. wait a minute…

So the one who let that window opened is..?

I love you Teto!

-Break Time-

Rin's POV

Right, it's break time and I have to see Teto.

What kind of pet she has right now?

"Len-kun! What's your favourite food?" Tei yell.

I stare at her.

Why is it whenever she is around makes me ill?

And why should I care about it?

It's stupid though.

"Eh?" he looked at me.

Crap! He caught me staring.

I should get going to Teto.

-After a While-

"So he is your new pet?"

"Yeah. He is alone, so I took him"

"Hee… and why did you let her treat you like that, Oliver?"

"She told me that she will make me have some friends"

"Why didn't you just meet me?"

"That's why I called you here, to meet your shota cousin" Teto said with her eyes still on her target.

"I though Len is the shota boy, but I think you're more like one" I giggle.

"Rin you're so mean! But it's good to see you" Oliver said.

"Okay, enough for that. Rin, I also want you to do something"

"What is it?"

"The Valentine Day is coming up so I want you to make a ball for it"

"Leave it to me"

"Yosh! I will tell everyone to make a preparation then"

She text her minions in no time.

"So, any information about Tei"

"There is nothing about her"

"Ooh…"

"But, I got the information that there is a few of Len's fangirls that is not in school for a few days"

"Why?"

"I still gathering for some more information"

"I see… Okay, I will bring Oliver to my friends first"

"Yes, but just for today okay"

"Is this how you make friends for me?" he ask.

"Is there any other way?" Teto smirk.

"Let's go"

-In the Canteen-

"Hello guys"

"Wah… it's the kaicho-sama" Luka said.

"Who is that?" Gumi ask.

"Ha! Rin-chan is that?!" Miku shout.

"He is my cousin"

"Hi… my name is Kagamine Oliver"

"Big hug for you Oliver!" Miku squash him.

"He is a shota huh?" Luka said.

"Yeah. But he doesn't have any friend. Announce him to everyone Miku"

"Sure"

She announce to everyone in the canteen that Oliver is my cousin.

And he surrounded by fangirls in no time.

I ignore that noisy group.

"By the way…" I mutter.

"Hm?" Miku said.

"Ah nothing"

Where is that stupid Len?

Oh, so he even ignore his gank to hang out with Tei?

"Wah Len-kun! Is… with Tei… as usual…"

Why would I care anyway.

But Tei is really makes me ill.

Does she have a dark aura or something?

* * *

**Odd? Yes I think**

**Give me your review!**

**Rin : Wow! Tei is great!**

**Len : She is scary**

**Rin : Really?**

**Len : But you are more scary**

**Rin : *smack***


	9. Yandere Girl

**Hi! Thank you for read my fanfic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IX : Yandere Girl

-At the Café-

Neru's POV

I sat at the comfortable table.

I still can't believe that he said yes.

Beuh… I think I'm overreacting.

It's 2 o'clock already.

Where is he?

"Hello Neru!"

"Akh… I thought you won't come" I said with relief.

"Of course I will come…" and he smile.

I felt the heat rushes to my face.

When he's going to sit, he stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"… nothing. Have you ordered anything?"

"Ah right"

* * *

Len's POV

Shit! This is bad! This is very very bad!

Why were Rin and Miku ate here too?!

I can't keep my cool if Rin is around.

God! Get me out of this nightmare!

* * *

Miku's POV

"I will tell you what Teto told me to do" Rin said.

"Yeah"

"She wanted me to make ball to celebrate the Valentine Day"

"Waahh! It's going to be fun!"

"Just think about what crazy plan Teto is planning to do"

"Ahahaha… I think you're right. What are you going to wear?"

"Nothing special"

"Then I will wear…"

But I stopped.

Is… is that Len-kun? With Neru-chan?

"Miku?"

"Ah yeah… I still thinking about it"

At that time, someone is calling Rin.

And I took this opportunity to shoot a glare at him.

Fortunately he is looking at me too.

What the heck are you doing Len-kun?!

* * *

Teto's POV

-A Little Flashback-

"Hey do I have to follow you all the time to stalk her?" Oliver said.

"You just have to accompany me to stalk her, does that difficult?"

"Well no…"

Really is this shota boy.

Usually Tei is going home by car. **(I mean picked up)**

Why was she going home on foot right now?

And if I recall, her house is further through this way.

"What do you think Oliver?"

"Hm?"

"She is going home by foot"

"Well…"

"What?"

"When you had a business earlier, I saw Len walked this way"

"And?"

"She got clue that he's here"

"…" I stare at him.

"What?"

"You forgot to call me 'The Queen' or 'Your Majesty', but I think what you said is true"

"Haha…"

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" and I smacked him.

Let's see what will happen.

"Ah! She stopped!" Oliver said.

Woah, she got Neru right there!

Ng? Neru?!

Wahahaha! This is fun!

What is she going to do now?

"Te.. Teto, Rin and Miku were inside too"

"Where?"

Aah that's right!

And it looks like they are going to leave.

Oh! And Rin caught him there.

* * *

Len's POV

Crap! She got me here!

"Ah! Rin!" Neru said.

She just staring.

"Well Neru, hung out already?" Rin asked.

"It.. it's just chatting, we do nothing" I said with a fake smile.

"…"

"…"

"Congratulation" with-a-very-straight-emotionless-expression.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I feel my heart being stabbed with five knives.

I think I'm happier if I die right now.

Why do I have to think about this?

I don't care!

* * *

Teto's POV

Hum? Rin did not seem bothered when she finds Len with Neru.

I bet she supports Neru to get Len.

"Teto"

I won't let this.

"Teto"

I will make her fall in love with Len.

"Teto!"

"What!"

"You forgot about Tei"

"Eh? Aah she's gone!"

"…"

"Well, doesn't matter"

Just wait for the great plan of mine Rin!

* * *

-Next Day-

Skip

* * *

-Break Time-

That stupid Oliver!

I told him to accompany me to stalk Tei. But he rushed to Rin's place?

I would kill him if he returned.

I will tell IA about this.

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_From : The Great Queen_

_I'm going to kill that shota blonde boy!_

_To : The Great Queen_

_From : The Invisible Girl_

_Not yet. He just got carried away little bit_

_At least he still your pet_

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_From : The Great Queen_

_Next time, I will make him wear a collar!_

Tch!

Hm? Tei is walking with one of Len's fangirl right now.

What is she up to?

They are walking toward the corner.

Wait… nobody is around!

Not good! Got a bad feeling!

_Bam!_

Eh?

_Bam!_

Wha.. what was that?

"Just die rotten if you dare to touch my Len again" Tei said.

"Ukh…"

"Understand?"

"But he's not yours!"

"Shut up!" Tei shouted.

This is bad.

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_Bring the shota boy and his fangirls here with whatever method!_

_Or make that shota make out with someone here!_

I stay there just to make sure.

And then, Oliver came with Aoki.

Like I have ordered, they make out there.

If they make out there, Tei will absolutely stop with her doing.

* * *

Oliver's POV

-A Little Flashback-

I went to Rin's place to make some more friends.

But as usual, my fangirls won't leave me alone.

Suddenly, a blue haired girl came and dragged me along with her.

And this is how I ended here.

"What are you going to do to me? Who are Mmf!"

"Shut up! Teto's order, make out with me here, now!" she whispered.

What?!

Then… we make out there…

We kissing like crazy.

She even let out a loud moan.

What the hell is going on?!

After probably five minutes, someone appeared from the corner smiling.

Tei?

* * *

**Okay, it's still boring**

**But I'm waiting for your review**

**Let me hear it whatever it is**

**Thx X3**

**Rin : Whoa! I don't know Teto's plan is that kind of thing**

**Me : Of course not like that forever**

**Len : Rin you are so mean**

**Rin : That's better than I say, "You know, I don't care"**


	10. She is Dying

**Hello minna! ^,^**

**I hope I made it better**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter X : She is Dying

Teto's POV

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you" and she left.

Whoa Aoki is really good.

And as I thought, Tei can't stand that and she left.

Khukhukhukhu…

I'm genius!

I came out of my hiding place.

"Teto?!" Oliver shocked.

I smacked him harder than the usual.

That's the punishment to left his duty without telling me.

"Great job Aoki. You can go now"

"See you"

I walked to the corner where Tei hit the girl.

I found her.

Shivering and no sound.

"Hey, let's go to the infirmary"

I helped her to stand up.

"Oliver, bring this girl to the infirmary"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Just do it" I shoot a glare.

Hum…

I have to tell Rin.

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : Unladylike_Orange_

_Rin be careful with Tei_

_I will tell you the details later_

_From : Unladylike_Orange_

_To : The Great Queen_

_Got it_

* * *

-Time to Go Home-

Rin's POV

Hemm.. information about Tei?

What is it?

I'm so curious.

And the other thing I curious too is… why do I feel kinda ill if she is around?

That's really stupid.

"Hey Rin-chan, if I recall, you didn't have any work or project for the whole week right?" Miku asked, destroyed my thought.

"Ah now you mentioned it… you're right"

"It means…"

"…"

"…"

"I got a bad feeling about it"

I didn't make a song for so long.

What Miku said is true.

"Maybe you will duet with someone"

"How do you know?"

"Well you never did that before right?"

"… … I got more bad feeling about it"

"Haha! I know! You will duet with Len-kun!"

"What?"

"And you will dance together and… hug with each other and… ki.."

And I smacked her.

"Aww…"

"You should try to visit hell sometimes Miku"

"Rin and Miku, what the heck are you guys doing back there?" Kaito asked.

"None of your business" I said with my monotone voice.

And Len is looking at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"I just wondering Rin… are you really a girl or not"

Silence…

"Woah! That's a brave one Len-kun!" Miku screamed.

Kaito patted his head as if he won for something.

And he giggled.

"Yeah, I think I'm a boy who is cross dressing right now" I smile evilly and shoot a death glare.

Dark aura covers me.

"Let's… run…"

And they ran ahead.

"You know, I never think that I'm going to after you guys"

"Hhh… Rin-chan" Miku sighed.

-At the Vocaloid Entertainment-

"Let's go get some rest guys and we will meet again later as usual" Luka said.

"Bye Rin-chan!" Miku waved.

Once I waved, I got a message.

_To : Unladylike_Orange_

_From : The Great Queen_

_Queen's order, come to the garden now_

Yeah yeah Teto.

* * *

-At the Garden-

"Teto"

"I got some news about Tei"

"What is it?"

"I saw her crushed one of Len's fangirls today"

"…"

"I guess the other fangirls are same"

"I understand"

"Be careful Rin. You knew it right?"

"Of course"

I was just thinking.

I'm not surprised.

And Teto seems not very surprised too.

On the way to the building, I heard a very familiar scream near the corner.

I dashed to the place to see what happened.

And I saw it.

Neru!

I quickly grabbed a hand that's almost hit Neru on the vital place.

"Hmph"

"Ri Rin!"

"Tch!"

It's dark…

But, that white hair…

"Neru, go get someone here"

"Are.. are you going to be alright?"

"I'm okay of course"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"… Be safe!"

And she was gone.

I pushed her strongly.

"What have you done for all these week, Tei?"

"…"

"There is no need to hide"

"… … Heh"

"…"

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed.

She is… creepy.

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter. Why did you hurt those Len's fangirls?"

"Hihi you know, they are not listening"

"What?"

"I told them not to touch Len, but they disobey"

"..!"

"Disobedient pet has to be punished, right?"

"… Pet?"

"I told them what to do or what they are not allowed to do. What do you call it?"

"They are not your pet"

"Oh… begging me to let you go Rin? It's surprised me so much"

"Begging? Will never"

_Swish!_

She aimed her fist at my vital point.

But I dodged.

For a few things, I managed to dodge her attack.

"Haha.. I know you have a good reflex"

"…"

"But… how about this?"

What? Knife!

That's not good.

"Hmm"

"?"

"Try to use it if you can" and I smirked.

"Ah Rin, still have power to be arrogant? Heehe"

"…"

"Die!"

She swung the knife directly to my heart.

But I dodged.

She swung it to my back.

But I dodged.

The brutal fight is continuing.

After a few minutes, I grabbed her hand.

"There's no point continuing this fight" I said.

"Tch!"

Unfortunately, she punched my stomach.

"Gh!"

"You know that you can't win right?"

"Oh? There is no word like that in my dictionary. Could you help me find it?"

She swung her knife and I dodged.

But, fresh blood down my left cheek.

"…"

I wiped away the blood.

We fight again.

Ugh! My stomach hurts.

I managed to dodge but too slow.

She got my upper right hand.

Another fresh blood.

"I told you Rin, you won't win against me"

I stood and wait for the next attack.

_Bugh!_

"Gh!"

She punched my stomach once again.

I can't help it.

I kneel down.

But suddenly, she stepped on my head.

"As you know Rin"

"… Ugh"

"I'm the one who control everything" she laugh evilly.

My whole body hurt…

How can I become so pity in front of her.

Annoying…

"Rin!"

? Someone is calling…

"Shit!"

She ran away.

"Rin!"

Hm?

"What happened to you? Who did this!"

Oh…? Len…

"Rin?"

Neru…

My consciousness began to disappear…

"Rin!" they both yelped.

And I… collapsed…

* * *

**How's that?**

**Hope you like it**

**Dear readers, please give me review, follow, or favourite**

**I don't care if you tell me that I suck or stupid, just give me some**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**Rin : How can I lose to Tei?**

**Me : You're not so focused and she brought a knife**

**Len : Haha Rin, you're a boy**

**Rin : *Brmm* (Sound of road roller)**


	11. New Project

**Hello everyone!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter XI : New Project

Len's POV

Neru told me in a hurry.

"C'mon! We have to get Rin! She is in danger!"

"Haa?"

"C'mon!"

"Danger?"

"Hurry!"

We dashed to Rin's place.

"Rin!"

Not good!

We found her bleeding on the ground.

And she collapsed.

-At Rin's Room-

I never thought Rin could be this weak.

What I know is… a strong girl with no weakness.

Except thunder of course.

Normal if I worried right?

"Poor Rin-chan…" Miku said.

"…" Neru just stand there looking at her.

"Don't worry guys, she's not dead or something" Luka said.

She is right.

"But, Luka…"

"You don't have to think about it. It's just small wound"

Silence…

"That's right! Don't get all gloomy guys!" Gumi said.

"I'm sure she's gonna be alright" Luka said.

"That's right stupid people" Teto suddenly came.

Heh? What is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked not in a good tone.

"Oh nothing"

"I know there is something Teto, because you are here"

"Oh well… you right. Ngg… I got a message from the master"

"What is it?"

"Do I have to tell you guys?"

"Just say it"

"Relax Luka. Len is going to be the duet partner for Rin"

Eh?

"What?!" I screamed.

"He said you guys have to make three songs about kingdom, or princess, or something like that"

…

"Kingdom?"

"Yeah"

"… when is the deadline?"

"Three weeks from now"

"Haa? Three songs in three weeks?!"

"Uh huh"

"… … you mean… I have to stay with her?"

"Of course"

Gyaa!

I'm dying.

But…

Deep down…

I'm happy?

Gaaahh! Stupid!

"Can… can you at least let me make just two songs?"

"No. That's what master said. Three! Songs"

… …

I don't know what to do.

"But I guess you can make one kingdom story or at least mention or find something involve with it. It's okay if it's just a bit"

Silence…

"Oops! Gotta go" Teto said.

She left.

"I think we should go back to our rooms" Luka said.

It's another silence at first, but finally everybody left.

"…"

"Len?" Neru asked.

"I think…"

"…"

"I will stay"

"Eh?"

"You know? I have to tell her what we should do right? And maybe she needs help"

"… …"

What did I just say?

"Okay. Then I will stay too"

"You will?"

"I'm her friend after all" she smile.

Neru is nice and kind.

But, I don't think…

I will fall… for her…

"You are kind Neru"

"… It's nothing"

Her face turning red.

"…" Rin is staring.

"Eh?!" Neru and I shocked.

"Rin! You woke up already?!" Neru asked.

"Yeah"

"Since when?"

"Five minutes ago. When everybody left"

Heck?!

"So… you heard what I said?"

"Kinda"

Eh?

"What should we do?"

"… Haa?"

"You said that right?"

"… which part?"

"Hemm.. 'I have to tell her what we should do right? Maybe she needs help'"

Ugh…

"… am I wrong?"

"No. That's exactly what I said" and I fake a smile.

I thought she heard about 'I'm staying'.

"Then Neru, can you go to your room? It's gonna be alright"

"Ah…"

"…" Rin is staring at her with no expression.

"Okay then. See you later Len!"

She left.

I thought Neru is going to be stubborn and doesn't want to leave.

"Hmh I knew she stay here to be with you. I was just teasing her. Hehe"

How mean!

"So what is it?"

"The master wanted us to make three songs in three weeks"

"Hmm… three songs… in three weeks… wait, us?"

"Duet"

She is quiet for a while.

_Brak!_

She threw a pillow to the wall.

"What song?"

"Err… one song about kingdom or maybe just mention about kingdom, and the other two songs are not"

"… … who told you?"

"Teto"

_Bam!_

And she punched the wall.

_Crack_

And the wall cracked.

"Teto…"

"Hahaha" I laughed heavily.

"I won't"

"Heh?"

"Where is Teto…"

"What?"

"Where is she?"

She is serious?

I can't tell because her expression is not change a bit.

"Her room maybe…"

She left.

"But… you just got hurt"

"I'm fi…"

She fall!

"Ah!"

I managed to catch her.

"Ugh"

"You are not fine!"

_Plak!_

She slapped my hand.

"I'm completely fine. I just lack of balance back there"

"…"

Well, whatever.

-At Teto's room-

_Bam!_

"Eh?"

She ran to Teto.

"Why do I have to sing with him?" Rin glare at Teto.

"Why do you ask me?"

"I know you're the one behind this Teto"

"… yeah you can say so. But the master agreed with me" she smiled.

"So why do I have to do this?"

"… I don't want to answer it Rin"

"… then I won't do it"

"…"

Then Teto think something.

I wonder…

"How about this?"

"…"

"You just have to make two songs…"

"That will be ni…"

"But duet and about kingdom"

"… …"

What is the different?

"That's even worse"

"That's the last option. You want to do it or not?" Teto asked.

"…"

Rin is thinking.

What is she gonna do?

"Heh" she smirked.

"Very well Teto. I will do it"

"…"

Weird…

"You guys better start now"

-At Rin's Room-

"I guess we really have to do it huh?"

"Yeah"

"Then, we start tomorrow"

"Eh? It's only eight fifteen"

"Don't you see that I tired?"

"Well…"

"Tomorrow"

And she sleep, ignoring me.

"Rin?"

". . . . ."

How fast is she asleep?

I'm staring at her face.

…

Is she always this cute?

My face blushed red.

Better find Kaito or someone in the cafeteria.

* * *

**How is it?**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review please!**

**Rin : Duet?**

**Me : What?**

**Rin : Len and I do that everyday**

**Me : It's just in the story**

**Len : Hee...**


	12. Dream

**Hi! How are you?**

**I'm sorry I just updated today**

**Last week is a week "FULL OF TEST"**

**That's why**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XII : Dream

Rin's POV

_I found myself in a park_

_A beautiful park that I love the most_

_Is this my past?_

"_Rinto! Let's play that one!"_

_A four years old girl dragging a boy_

_Seems like the boy two years older than her_

_Her… brother?_

_After that, she run to make her brother after her _

"_Wait Rin!"_

"_Catch me!"_

_When he is close enough, she tickle him_

"_Ahahaha! Take that!" the girl teasing her brother_

"_Stop! Ahahaha Rin stop!"_

"_Don't wish for it!"_

_She keep tickling her brother_

"_Rin dear, stop teasing your brother" their mother said and smile_

"_Why?" she got a sour look_

"_He can die laugh you know?" her father said_

_She released him_

"_Fuuh, good" her brother said with relief_

_His sister still showing unhappy expression _

"_Okay, I will stop"_

_And he ran to play again_

"_But…"_

_I'm watching the girl with a confuse expression_

"_Mom and Dad have to do what I want" she smirked_

"… _Sure. What is it?" her father asked and smile_

"_Father, you have to buy me… an orange cotton candy!"_

"_Eh?"_

_She smirk and her father is walking across the road to buy a cotton candy for her_

"_And mother, you have to carry me on your back"_

"…_Why Rin? Are you tired?" her mother asked_

"_Nope. Not really. But that's what I want" she hold her head high_

"… _okay then"_

_I surprised_

_I have been this naughty even when I was a kid?_

"_Heehee" I chuckled_

"_Ng? Where is dad?" her brother came from nowhere_

"_Buying a cotton candy for Rin" her mother said_

"_Eehh…" her brother said in a disappointed tone_

_I'm staring at Rinto_

_I miss him so much_

_It's nostalgic_

"_Eh? Mom look! That flower is pretty!" she said pointing at a flower_

_She surprised with the sudden scream of her little self _**(Does that word exist?)**

"_Wah! You're right" her mother smile_

_I can't stop smiling watching them_

_My happy family still exist_

_Until…_

"_I'm going to ask for a cotton candy too!" her brother said and ran to his father place_

"_Wait, Rinto!" her mother yelled_

_But… it was too late_

_Rinto ran across the busy road_

"_Wait! Rinto!" I said_

_It's no use_

_This is just my dream_

_I'm watching the same scary scene again_

_A scary scene that makes me forgot to breath_

_Is replaying_

_Brak!_

"_KYAA!"_

_Someone screamed_

_Blood splattered every where_

_The happy day became the worst day of my life_

"_Rinto!" her mother screamed_

_The little Rin is just standing_

_Looking at the crowd that surrounding her brother with shock_

"_No…" I mutter_

"_Someone call the ambulance!"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_Rinto!" her mother screamed again and crying with no end_

_For the first time, my tears spilling over for him_

"_RINTO!"_

"Rin!" Len screamed.

I woke up quickly and automatically grabbed his neck.

"R… rin…"

"Hah… hah…"

That dream… came back…

"Ri… rin…"

That scary dream… came back…

"Ri… rin… I'm… dy… ing…"

"… Oh" and I released him.

"What was that for? What dream did you have back there?"

…

Rin… to…

Unconsciously… my body began trembling.

"Look, you are sweating"

Why? Why do I have to ask for a cotton candy that day?

"…?"

Why do I have to ask mother to carry me that day?

"Rin?"

Why…?

"…"

Len pat my head.

"Eh?"

And he smile.

There is a slight blush on my face.

I admit it…

He is cute.

I'm staring at him.

He noticed and turned away.

Huh? He's blushing?

"What's wrong?"

"We… well…"

"…"

"You are… cu…"

_Buak!_

I take it back, he is not cute.

* * *

Len's POV

"And that's how I got a punch on my face, Miku"

Yeah I'm calling Miku because she is the only one who can understand my feeling.

"Ahahahahaha I'm laughing with tears Len-kun! Hahahahaha"

"Hahaha…"

Really…

This is confusing…

"Does she always get compliment like this?"

"Yes!"

"Eh?"

"You don't know? There are always hundreds of love letters in her locker everyday"

Heck?!

"But she trash it without hesitate"

As expected.

That's Rin for you.

"But when I patted her head, she let me do it"

"Reaallyyyyy?!"

Her voice stung my ears.

"…"

"Len-kun, is that for real?"

"I… I guess so"

"That's great! Huh? Wait a minute…"

She is quiet all of sudden.

"Something matter, Miku?"

"Ah nothing"

…?

She is suspicious.

"Anyway, get along with her. Okay Len-kun? Bye!"

Get… along…?

How am I supposed to getting along with a girl like Rin?

Never mention that I'm going to do it anyway.

Why am I thinking about this?!

"Hey shota boy!"

Huh?

"Let's start"

* * *

Teto's POV

"Yeah I put that stupid couple into a new project. So they can be together! Hahahaha! It's fun!"

"You're so mean Teto! But I like with you're doing" Miki said.

Yes, I'm calling Miki.

I just want to tell her the stupid story happened these days.

"I wish they become a new couple soon" Miki said.

Oh?

"Talking about couple Miki…"

"Yes?"

"What about your relationship with Piko the Silent Boy Ever?"

"Eeeeh?!"

I know she is blushing madly right now.

"But that's the only contact I have been made. Nothing else"

"Hee… really?"

"…"

"Okay! Let's talk again next time Miki!"

Hmph!

Don't mess with The Queen!

I send her…

This :

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : SF – A2 Miki _**(Miki's name is too ordinary huh? Well sorry, I don't have idea)**

_Piko's number : XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Mail address : VisualShadow_210_

_You can buy me a box of French bread as a token of thanks_

10 seconds…

_From : SF – A2 Miki_

_To : The Great Queen_

_I will definitely give a box for you next time_

_Thank you!  
_

* * *

**How is it?  
**

**Junk! I knew it**

**I don't even know what did I just write**

**Give me review because that would be great**

**Thx**

**Rin : Hmm... don't you think it's a little too harsh for me to punch Len?**

**Me : Eh? Really? I thought it's not as harsh as the usual you**

**Len : Yeah, I prefer you punch me than grind me with a road roller**

**Rin : *Glare* Do you want me to do it again?**


	13. Locked in

**Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

**I haven't updated last time, I'm very sorry**

**Last weeks is a DOOM week for me**

**Yeah, a week for examination**

**Wish my mark not that bad**

**Oh, I want to say thanks for all the readers and reviewers, especially Kagamine-RinCVO2 for the support**

**Keep supporting me okay?!**

**To the story!**

* * *

Chapter VIII : Locked in

Rin's POV

"Hemm… song about kingdom…"

"…"

"Do you have any idea?"

"Not really…"

Because this is what Teto wanted me to do, I don't want to do it just because this is 'Her order'.

I will do it in my method.

I want somebody DIE for me in the song.

Oh? Maybe this will work.

"Len"

"Hng?"

"Have you ever read the story of Queen Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and her servant Allen Avadonia?"

"Yeah"

"How about… we use that story… in this song?"

"Eh? Eeeeh?"

"What's wrong?"

"So… I have to die for you in the song?"

"Yes"

And he sit at the corner with a depressed expression.

"I just thought that because we are so…"

Huh?

"So?"

"Hmp nothing" and I turn away.

"Huuh?"

I almost spitted it out.

I will never admit that our faces are similar.

"If we use this story, we can make it into two songs. And we don't have to duet"

"Eh? But Teto said that we have to.."

"Don't listen to what Teto said"

"…"

Teto is suck.

I will kick her next time.

"Okay then… let's do it"

Finally you said that.

"This is my plan, I'm going to sing the first song and you're the second song"

"Okay"

"The first song is about Queen Riliane and her mightiness"

"And the second?"

"The second song is about the servant Allen and his sacrifice for the queen"

"How cruel!"

This is going to be delicious.

* * *

Len's POV

Now we're starting to make the song.

Althought I got a role as the 'Servant' that would be fine.

Well,… not really…

The word 'getting along' from Miku still replaying inside my head.

Just how?

"How about this Len?" Rin asked.

Eh?

"Emm… good I think"

Rin has been playing the piano to find the tone for the song.

And I didn't listen to her at all.

"I know you aren't listening"

Ukh!

"So… sorry"

"…"

She is quiet and glaring at me.

She stand.

"Len to make you focus, play the piano"

"Eh? But"

"You can do it right?"

Here it is, her cold expression.

"Okay okay"

And I play it.

* * *

-In the Afternoon-

"Let's have a break time"

"Yeah"

We both heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

-At the Cafeteria-

"Soooo how is it? Rin-chan and Len-kun?"

"Nothing special" Rin said.

I'm a bit depressed.

Even though I knew she will say that, it's still hurt.

Miku whispered to me.

"Len-kun? Anything happened?"

"Like she said, there's nothing"

"Aaah… it's not fun"

What do you wish to happen Miku?

* * *

-Night-

We work in the morning until now to find the tone (it's seven o'clock).

And she is now starting to mutter some lyrics.

"… yowai juuyon no Oujo sama…" she sang.

And so I keep playing.

"Make it faster"

"Right"

A few minutes later.

"Wait…"

"…?"

"Did you write it?"

"… no…"

Silence…

She walk to her bed, grab a pillow, and going to hit me with her expressionless face…

Wait! Going to hit me?!

_Brak! _"Woaahh!"

"Eh?" Rin and I said.

Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and Meiko (in her drunk state) break in.

Rin and I freeze same as them.

"Hi… guys…" Miku said.

"What the hell are you doing… Miku?" Rin asked.

Always with no expression.

"Er.. eh.. we…"

"We overhear you. This is Miku's idea" Luka said.

"Wha!"

Luka is scary.

"…" Rin is stay quiet.

"Aww… c'mon Rin-chan I was just playing"

"I won't…"

Won't? Won't forgive? Or what?

"Give you any leek from now on"

Ha?

"Eeeh?! No way!"

Leek?

O yeah, Miku's favourite food.

"Huhuu…"

"Then guys let's go back to our room" Gumi said.

Eh? Did Gumi just wink to Miku?

"Oh.. right" Miku suddenly happy again.

When everyone went to their rooms…

_Brak!_

"Miku!" Rin yelled.

"Teehee… have a good night Rin-chan" she smirked.

"Len-kun, don't cross the line okay?"

What the heck is the meaning of that?!

My face is blushing madly.

"Hey waiiit!" I screamed.

So now I ended up left in a room together with Rin.

Do I have to be happy? Sad? Or scared?

"Rin?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"What else? Continuing the music of course"

"Ah! Right"

Haha…

"Do you want me to play the piano?"

"Yeah"

Ten seconds later…

It started raining.

"Woah! It's raining!"

I looked outside the window.

It's not just rain, it's storm!

"Ri.. Rin? Are you okay?"

I saw Rin already curled up like a ball wearing a blanket.

I walked closer to her.

"Pfft Rin are you showing your weakness to me again?" I smirked.

"Shut up"

"Hahahaha"

She covered herself, so I can't see her face.

She is way cuter like this.

Did I say cute again?

How many times did I say that about Rin?

Does that mean…

I… lo… ve… her…

Silence…

Stupid! Don't think anything weird!

The thunder getting worse.

"Ukh…"

"Do… do you want me to bring you something?" I asked.

"… …"

"I will make a glass of hot milk for you"

Each room in Vocaloid Entertainment equipped with kitchen, bathroom, and everything we need.

"…"

Rin grabbed the end of my shirt.

"…?"

"Stay… here…"

I smile.

"Of course"

"Don't… even think that this is special or something"

"No I don't"

Silence…

"I just wondering"

"What?"

"Why a strong girl like you… afraid of thunder?"

"…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me"

"No"

"…"

"I will tell you… but not now"

"Why?"

"It's just… a long story…"

"I see"

"Hey I still don't believe you and I'm not considering you as my friend yet"

"Ahahahaha I know you will"

"I didn't ask for your opinion"

"Hai hai"

Thunder striking again.

But I don't mind.

"Ugh…" Rin muttered.

"…"

Better make a conversation.

"Hey Rin"

"What?"

"Are you a popular person?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"Miku told me"

"… well… you can say so"

"Eh?"

"Even though I don't know why they call me that"

"Hng… I guess you are popular because of your 'perfectness'?"

"Perfectness? Am I? I thought Miku's type that made someone popular"

"Miku's type?"

"She is popular"

"Popular?"

"She is the number one Diva, cheerful girl, and super in socializing"

"Hee…"

"I bet you also heard about the love letters in my locker"

"Yeah"

Haha as expected from Rin.

You cannot hide anything without her know about it.

"It's the same as Miku"

"Eeh?"

"But different with me who is dull and uninteresting, Miku accept them happily. I even think that they are very annoying"

"Hahaha… I'm not surprise"

"…"

Miku and Rin are different in some ways.

How could they become friend?

"Hey Len, let's move to my house tomorrow"

"Eh? Move?"

"I'm sure that Miku and the others won't stop disturbing us"

"I… I don't mind"

"Then let's go to sleep"

"Okay"

I move to sleep on the rug.

But…

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep"

"On the rug?"

"Any better idea?"

"Are you stupid or something? This bed is big enough for both of us"

"… so?"

"Sleep here"

Did she really say that?

"Are… are you sure?"

"I put a pillow between us. So you won't touch me"

Who the hell wanted to touch you?!

"Sleep!"

"Okay got it!"

Ugh… this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

-Morning-

"So… how can we get out of here?"

She walk toward her chest of drawers (or clothes cupboard) and open it.

There's a secret door in it.

"Here"

"Why don't you tell sooner that there's a door! That way I can sleep in my own room!"

"Teto told me that I can't you use it except it's emergency"

So last night is not emergency?!

I almost die embrassed last night because she hugged me you know!

And when she woke up in the morning, she said, "Oh Len, wanna die today?" with an extra cold expressionless face.

Was that my fault?!

* * *

**How is it? Full of crap? Yeah, I agree with you**

**Oh yeah I want to ask you guys**

**I think Rin's character is more like a tsundere or a cold girl than emotionless right?**

**So, do you think I have to change the title? Well I think I better not to**

**And one more question, do you think I have to change the picture?**

**Let me know your opinion, so please write a review for me**

**Thx**

**Rin : Whoaah! I hugged Len?!**

**Len : Finally**

**Me : You guys seem happy**

**RinxLen : Yes!  
**

**Me : But not me *dark aura***

**RinxLen : Eh?**


End file.
